


Is that a fire?

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Peter deals with a lots of things on his patrol. Sometimes he even helps out the fire brigade with evacuating burning buildings.Day 13: Oxygen Mask & Day 14: Fire
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Is that a fire?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So yet again another combined prompt day. I'm aware its not a very original idea, but I didn't really know a lot about the other prompts for the day. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy it anyway!

Peter was perched on the edge of a building looking out over Queens, as he finished his delmars sandwich. Scrunching up the paper, he pulled his mask back down and popped his rubbish into his backpack. He’d worry about finding a bin later.

He’d started his patrol as soon as school let out. It had been quiet for a Wednesday, but he was choosing to soak up the last of the good weather for the year. The weather was already starting to turn, but it was just warm enough for him to enjoy his time swinging around. He had managed to help a couple of lost tourists and rescue a cat from a tree, before deciding to take a break and grab something to eat.

Standing up on the ledge, he checked in with Karen, “You got anything for me yet?”

“Nothing yet Peter,” came back Karen’s chipper voice.

“Okay, just keep me posted on any updates.”

“I always do.”

Leaping off the edge, he allowed himself to freefall for a couple seconds before shooting out a web to swing upwards.

Peter lost himself swinging and flipping through Queens, searching for anyone who looks like they could use a hand. After an hour of nothing, he was getting ready to call it a night and head home to finish his homework when Karen stopped him.

“Peter, there is an apartment block fire, 9 blocks from your current location.”

Following the path Karen highlighted, he set off towards the fire. While he was swinging, Karen connected to the fire crews radio to allow him to listen in on what was happening. The stations radios never had the best sound, but it always helped to get an idea of what was happening.

“ _first floor is clear…”_

_“second floor is almost, bring the truck round and we can get one of the families out the window with the ladder”_

_“south stairwell is blocked. I repeat the south stairwell is completely blocked.”_

_“What?”_

_“We can’t reach anyone through the stairs. Only access will be the ladder going to windows.”_

_“They won’t reach the top 3 floors.”_

_“….. I know”_

Peter had almost reached the apartment block, he could see the inferno just ahead of him. Landing on the building next to it, he evaluated the blaze looking for the best way in. If the fire crew couldn’t get to the top three floors then that would be where he would need to focus. The smoke coming from the fire meant visibility would be low and given the heat from the flames Karen’s heat sensors would be useless. 

Instead, he asked Karen to identify any heartbeats and lifeforms in the building. As soon as Karen highlighted the locations of those still trapped in the building Peter got to work. Leaping in through a window, the heat and smoke hit him immediately. He was thankful for the filters in his mask. But the heat was stifling him through the suit.

Working as quickly as he could, Peter set to work clearing the individual apartments. Locating any survivors and swinging them down to the waiting ambulances below one at a time.

He started coughing once he finished clearing the first of the top three floors. But he couldn’t stop now. Luckily most people on the top floors had managed to evacuate before the stairs collapsed, with Karen only highlighting 20 people still needing rescued. Given the number of apartments over the top two floors, 20 was a manageable number.

He continued working to clear out the survivors for the next 10 or so minutes. Pausing as he released a young woman into the care of a waiting paramedic, he doubled over coughing. Lifting his mask above his mouth in order to breathe, he waved off paramedics trying to direct him to an ambulance.

Taking a wheezing breath, he pulled his mask back over his mouth, “I’m good. There are still people up there.”

Shooting a web to the top of the building he swung back in the window to find the last couple of survivors, trapped on the top floor. Karen directed him to the apartment, and he crouched down trying to avoid as much smoke as possible as he scoured for signs of life.

“Hello?” he coughed into the blazing room. “Is anyone in here?”

The sound of a hacking cough caught his attention, and he followed the sound through a doorway and into what was once the bathroom. Following the sound of wheezing, he found a mother and young child in the bathtub. The mother was holding damp clothes over her and her son’s mouths to reduce the smoke inhalation.

Once the mother caught sight of Peter, she moved to pass over her son. “P-please, save him.” 

Coughing Peter leant forward to grab the boy, tucking his head against his chest to protect him from the smoke. “I’ll be back as soon as he is safe,” he rasped.

The mother nodded as she doubled over coughing. Peter glanced back as he left the room, sliding the window in the living room open. As he climbed the windowsill, he felt his vision swimming. Breathing deeply, he leapt from the window to swing round to the waiting ambulances.

As he approached the ground Karen piped up, “Peter, your blood oxygen levels are dropping below 90% If you do not seek immediate medical attention, I will be forced to contact Mr Stark.”

“W-What?” he coughed, “don’t Karen, I’ll go to the medbay once I’m done. But I need to go back and save this wee boys mother first.” Wincing as the words felt like sandpaper in his throat.

“If you do not stop when you reach the ambulance, I am afraid I will have no option but to send Mr Stark an alert.”

Approaching a crew, he passed the young boy into the arms of a waiting paramedic and turned to the face the building again. Raising his mask above his mouth, he greedily gulped the humid air as he made his way back towards the building. Despite the deep breaths, it didn’t feel like any of it was reaching his lungs. Swinging up to the window, he pulled his mask back down, before jumping back in.

Making his way quickly to the bathroom he froze when he saw the woman lying slumped in the bathtub. Reaching out he tugged her up into his arms, he felt reassured as he saw her vitals flash up on his screen. Stumbling towards the window, his vision blacked out and he stopped to lean against the window frame. Blinking his eyes, he slid out the window as soon as his vision returned.

Landing on the ground, his legs wobbled as he started towards the remaining ambulances. Some of the fire crew noticed him struggling and started to approach. With shaking arms, he passed the woman onto the closest firefighter before his knees gave way and he collapsed on the ground. He turned onto his side and raised his mask to rest above his mouth and nose. Gulping in breaths, he felt his head spinning as he lay staring at his shaking hands.

He must have zoned out for a bit, because the next thing he knew someone was pressing a heavy oxygen mask over his face. Jerking upright, he went to move away from the new presence before he felt a familiar pair of hands brushing his cheeks.

“Stay down Underoos,” his mentor murmured. “I’ve got you.”

“Mr Stark,” he coughed.

“Yeah kid, Karen notified me you were in over your head. We are just waiting for Happy to get here so we can take you upstate to see Cho.”

Mr Stark wrapped his arms around Peters shoulders to help him sit up a bit, allowing Peter to glance around him. The fire was mostly under control and he could see some survivors sitting around on curbs under shock blankets and wearing oxygen masks. Mr Stark followed his gaze and shot him a smile.

“You got everyone out, Underoos. I hear you cleared the top few floors all by yourself. I don’t agree on how little self-preservation you displayed during it, but you saved everyone.”

Smiling under the oxygen mask, Peter reached up to remove it so he could speak, but Mr Stark grabbed his wrist before he could. “Uh-uh, you can talk plenty later once Cho has signed you off. Till then the mask stays in place.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter gave his mentor a light shove.

The beeping of a car horn had Mr Stark looking over his shoulder, “That’s Happy here. C’mon Spider-Man, lets get going.”

Mr Stark helped him to his feet and picked up the oxygen tank before guiding him over to the car, weaving through the remaining firefighters and paramedics. Happy was standing outside the car and opened the backdoor for them. Sliding into the backseat he felt Mr Stark settle in next to him.

Ripping his mask off and laying it on his lap he rested his weight against the steady presence of his mentor, continuing to greedily breathe in the oxygen after the short walk had left him winded. He felt one of his mentors arm snake around his shoulders as the other settled to card through his hair, sighing he let his eyes slip closed in contentment.

“It’s a bit of a drive to the compound, so you just rest Pete. I’ve got you.” His mentor breathed into his hair.

Letting his eyes slip shut, he figured he could grab a quick hours nap before Dr Cho started running tests in the medbay.


End file.
